blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Malicious Intent
The aura of an unholy presence stirs up within the air, of almost unthinkable pressure towards whoever was unlucky to appear in this place. This place, a place both lit up in azure blue, but seemingly full of black fog. Only the light pierced through this vapor veil, but it seemed the light was moving. Yes... Moving across the room through unnaturally transparent walls, curving and speeding towards one point: the end of this barely rectangular hall. But something else came into view... Eyes. Gold eyes looking straight forward with an almost bored yet pissed look to them. They don't blink as the sound of a snap resonates from where they hang. Suddenly, a fire appears below them, at least the light of a fire, as the fog in this room deepens. The sound of someone exhaling occurs, as it seems the man hidden in the fog smokes. He finally spoke after a long silence. ---- Let me tell you a story. This is a story about a man who was birthed into the world through artificial ways. A man who was supposed to be tested and experimented on like he was worthless. But things did not end up that way, fortunately. See, this man lived in a world which is larger than life. It was an endless plain where all life was born. If there was life elsewhere, that meant it wasn't sanctioned by the god of that world. So this unofficial life was considered an abomination. Despite this, there was relative peace for the most part, but this man, along with many other beings not brought into this world through legitimately, was to be experimented on with various chemicals and bio-organic weapons capable of wiping everything out. But... One day, the god left it all. It just went away one day and abandoned us to whatever might come our way. You could call it sheer incompetence... If that was all he did. No, he left a message for everyone on this plain to read. At least, it called itself a message, but all it was... Was a damn notice. He... It completely left us, didn't do anything but leave a quaint little fucking note telling us nothing more than that he was gone and that he wasn't coming back... The artificial man, however, did not feel any kind of emotion from this departure. The god only tolerated birth in his hands, so he never acknowledged the artificial man or his other brethren. But god left much more than that. He almost mentioned that he left behind part of himself, and if anyone reaches it, they can take over as the overseer of this world. This was almost perfect, a god leaving behind his powers for some random nobodies? As I see it, it was probably the best way to have everyone... EVERYONE... Ready and willing to stab each other into the throats. And that's what happened, as peace twisted and contorted into panic. People killing each other left and right, sadistic bastards beating people to an inch of their lives, and total maniacs doing whatever the hell they wanted. One of these maniacs broke into the lab holding the man and his brothers and sisters, and caused a complete and utter riot. The man found out about the final message the god left behind, and after so much time spent being used by people who could care less about him or anyone else, he decided to wanted to play god too. He decided this... Everyone dies. That was his first priority now, ensuring the deaths of people all around him. It didn't matter what he used to kill them either. He used every armament available: short range to long range, piercing to blunt, automatic to manual, physical to magical, everything demonic and angelic, holy and damned weapons, and they all led to the same result... The intended recipient dying before they could find out if there was a fight or not. The man was fast on his feet, but that didn't stop the occasional use of a sledgehammer to cave someone's skull in. The victim didn't really matter either, they could be very young or very old, they could be male or female, short or tall, black or white, it wasn't a big concern for this man. He strolled through each of these weak foes like they were ants, and if they were ants, then he was the kid who burnt the ants with the magnifying glass. Because he was fast, no-know could land a blow on him until it was finally too late to do anything about it. He just simply was, as he murdered and slaughtered and splattered and disemboweled and hung up and refurbished each and every person which stood in his way. He paved for himself a road to godhood, with the weapons of damnation as his tools, and the souls of his victims as his concrete... Soon enough, he was the only one left, with an almost emotionless aurora emanating from his body, amplified by the smell of crimson red blood dripping off his person and the near-savage appearance, akin to a caveman who finally brutally maimed the last of the rival clan. He went to find his prize and found it easily, checking the one place where he hasn't been to yet by that point. He became god easily enough as he simply fused with the fragment left behind, as the knowledge of everything needed to know about celestial mechanics, supernatural occurrences and how to use them affectively, and many more wondrous gifts rushed through his body. He was cleansed of the filthy blood which had been sprayed over him for so many years as he adorned his new uniform as a deity. He redesigned everything to his tastes and made his base of operations, where he'd make the important decisions. However, there was one flaw... Everyone was dead now, all over this plain of existence. This chance to be a god had become a chance to be a lowly gravekeeper. Needless to say, this artificial god was mad as the prospect that he was made guardian of his victims' corpses... By the god who left it all behind. It would've been a brilliant way to leave the world in disarray if I hadn't been the one who drew the short straw... This turned the perspective of this god from simply not caring for him... To a twisted sense of malicious intent. He wanted to find the being who did this and make him experience the same amount of pain that this man feels should be enough to show his anger... But he decided to lay low and become more adept at this new found power. With his heightened intelligence, he experiments on the world he now controls, testing various mixes of divine power meant to break down anything inside. This takes many centuries to perfect, while he decides to check on what the god has been doing. Apparently, he left behind the plain of existence to make a new one. More complex in its style and operation, but what boils down to a heavenly filing cabinet. It's an ultraverse, filled to the brim with trillions of worlds with their own personal history, sectioned off by divine barriers which keep these plains from interacting with each other. At the center, he saw a man-made tower which was where the former god was. He looked more closely, seeing millions of humans working for him as they disappear to these worlds. Observers, the man speculated. He decided to leave it alone for later, but he sees a crack in this grand cabinet. The World of the Azure, it was called when he personally took one of these observers secretly and forced him into giving him the information. He also forced the given name of the former god, as not one of his victims from his world knew. Cubia the God of Infinity... How cute, the man thought. He kills the worthless man as he goes back to his little corner of the supposed void. He plans what he'll do to strike at Cubia, and decides on exploiting the crack. It was complicated, as anything I could do had the possibility of backfiring onto myself. So he decided to perfect his craft, making something that would tear apart everything in one move. A celestial machination which would implode it all unto itself. Force all of reality to converge on one point and amalgamate until it all stopped functioning. Strong enough to shrug off any kind of opposition against it and unstoppable in nature. With him at the helm, it would cause at least enough attention for Cubia to have to act. That was when he would strike down on the god which abandoned them all, forced the burden onto another hapless creature which knew no better, and ran away to make something else. He would strike down and destroy this new established place. Yes... That was the plan... It was perfect, it would have no kinks in it at anytime. None, I tell you, none! ...At least, that was what the man thought, clueless of how unpredictable the situation would get. The date, at least in The World of the Azure, was April 18, 2201. I saw only a planet wobbling through another void lit up in suns far from it, but it didn't matter. He then realized he need to a defense mechanism for this thing he made, so he thought up layers of defense covering it like a shield while it did its job. While smaller than most other celestial contraptions, it was still noticed in the sky by the government of the world. The man decided that he needed an army to make sure the job would be uninterrupted. He made a copy of this world's own oddities and gave them form, though the result was some scantily-clad woman with metal parts acting at armor for this girl. He made sure she knew that she was artificial. He named her Meta-00, after what she was based on, then unleashed her while he made more simpler minions, which took the form of humanoid in silhouette, as he did not care for the appearance, just that they could perform. After making what could be considered the last batch of these monsters, he sent them away while he sat there at his own throne, waiting for Cubia to come down and try stop this. Yes, try... ---- The fog within the room started to fade out finally, but the man was still a silhouette with glowing eyes. He finally stands up and walks over the wall to my left, touching it while he looks into it. The transparency of the walls was more apparent, as any onlooker could see the various hallways, mangled-looking in a way, scattered all around this seeming throne room. ---- During the day, the regular army attacked this place head on. He knew that his creation had immunity to anything physical a mere caveman could do to it, so there was no worry. What was worrying, though... Was the observer of this world. A white haired noisy bureaucratic observer with nothing better to do but spout that he would defend this home. Given his appearance and stance, the artificial god thought he'd be calmer. However, this was when a weakness of this place reared its ugly head. Time flucuated, but he could feel it happen. He did not know WHY it had decided to happen, but it did. Possibly a side effect to the main function to this device. It did not matter, though, as the observer seemed to have felt the shift in time too, as he did not come back. Instead, more people decided to barge in, seemingly just waltzing in as they pleased. First, a kid who could control his own blood, then another artificial girl with armor jutting down of every point of her body. A kid prepared to go through the desert while wielding a broadsword, a man who probably thought he was a divine angel or some shit like that, an insane lunatic ranting and raving about some fire in his body, a voluptuous woman with a mechanical arm, a wolf-man half-breed in a suit who was completely insufferably, and a young bald man with a giant sword and parka. If these people can pass through his security, he was going to fail indefinitely. During these constant loops, he met a more tolerable man who joined me as a sort of second in command. Only temporary, though, seeing as he was expendable in his eyes. The artificial god then decided to improve his defense, creating a system which would use the invader's worst memories against them. This would finally be perfect in my eyes, as it was reaching its end. He decided to observe everything around him, and saw that the white-haired observer was still around, though more calm from before. He was the one who coined the name Continuum Error to describe what the artificial god made. What a perfect name for it, he thought, so he decided to name it just that. The Continuum Error. He just sat back in enjoyed how no-one could pass through these halls, even if time kept looping like before. Seeing as it all was boiling down into boredom, he decided to observe more, but that led to something almost entertaining from me. This world had a version of him walking around, and as friends with the observer. This was a treat to behold, as I wondered if my other self would come up here and try to stop this. With his new security, the artificial god could just sit back and wait. However, April 18 would change everything. Suddenly, his forces were dying out by the hundreds, including the artificial girl and that man I made a truce with. It was because of my clone, my fakeself, a man would only had my appearance! Nothing like me, nothing! He was an imitator, but he was causing my plan to crash into flames! All I could do was wait for him to come up, because this wasn't something I expected...! Another me walking around...? I could've done anything, but I just waited...! ---- This narrator slams his fist into the wall in frustration. ---- ...Soon enough, he was coming up towards me... But he was stopped by the first layer in the security system, a memory which tore him apart. The artificial god decided to look into the life of this doppleganger... He found he had the same starting: artificial being meant to be tested on, but oblivious to this hidden prison of his life. However, the first opponent appears and attacks the facility, hidden in the shape of a village... This being lost someone important to him, but found two mystical items, one which just hovered over him in the cloud while the other was embedded into his hand. The being which caused the death of this loved one was a world jumper, who was thrown off into his for a short time, which was spent terrorizing the artificial creatures. I decided to skip to what memory was as painful as the first one used. Not only was it from two days ago in this world, it was against a demonic entity with a similar look to the first. He not only terrorized the city the doppleganger was in, he tormented his friends, earning his ire. The last defense would be the most recent pain, which was of another silver haired conqueror, which matched this doppleganger in every category of fighting. He destroyed and killed and tormented, forcing random civilians to kneel before him, while destroying more of this fake's friends. The artificial god thought this would be enough to halt his progress, but all three starts to fall to this fake being... It was impossible, but it happened right before my eyes... The artificial god calmed himself and hid in the shadows, waiting until the arrival of the doppleganger... During his exploration into the fake's memories, I learned of his name... Similar to the artificial god's, so he decided to call himself something separate from it... He chose the moniker... Continuum. Soon enough, the doppleganger named Kiba Soavate barged in. Continuum stood and tried to convince the fake that all of his actions would be pointless. Yet, his seeming convictions remained strong... He fought me in battle, as we were almost evenly matched... But he was fighting a god, so the fight just kept going. Continuum was set to win but... The doppleganger pulled out something which the observer mentioned... The Artimus Unit, which struck... I still remember the pain... It took away my power as Kiba ran in to give the final blow... The sound of the blade slashing down onto me still haunts me... ---- The man in silhouette loosens his arm's grip onto the wall as it falls to his side. He walks back to his massive throne and quickly sits down, his head reaching down to meet his open hand on the bottom of his chin. He seems to pause in silence, contemplating what else there was to say, as his eyes which used to pierce straight forward into my body now look away towards the left. He starts to speak again. ---- ...I was ruined... Everything went straight to hell after I got eviscerated by him... The Continuum Error went unstable and imploded unto itself, and the ultraverse quickly recovered... While I now have a chapter in general history dedicated to my plan, it still failed and everything was soon forgotten about... I was dead for a time, floating in the stew that is the black void... At least, for sometime... I suddenly regained my body in its entirety, but without any of my power... The one who resurrected me came up into my space and grabbed on to me... I tried to fight back, but without anything but my natural traits, he... He grabbed me and smashed me against the ground which was beneath my feet... I passed out from the intense pain... The moments when I regained part of myself were when he was discussing with something else... I couldn't hear anything, but it seemed like they were agreeing with each other... Until sometime later, they had forced me to forget the events of that day... They sent me back my way to cause another Continuum Error, but more localized... They gave me back some of my power to control it properly and made it so I wouldn't notice the extreme decrease to my abilities... ...I arrived in the same place, but because of them, I only caused a Continuum Error to affect two timelines... One which I had previously affected and another which was complete alien to me... Due to circumstance, I was forced to ally myself with others from the alien timeline, specifically a man in a gold mask and violet attire who goes by the name Relius. He also had that woman with the mechanical arm, but it seemed that she was his servant for the meantime. He also had this... Puppet doll-like thing that walked around with him... It didn't matter to me at the time, though. He could've wore clown makeup on his face, I didn't care. He was an asset, nothing more, an invaluable object to be used, not known. He met with me simply because he was led there by someone else, maybe that being that made the deal with my captor. I do not know, but I do know that I acted normally; calm and collected. I started my Continuum Error's process as Relius went to pick up someone who'd be interested to join my cause; Yuuki Terumi. I had him be accompanied with one of my artificial beings, Meta-00 in this case. It was so she could lead the man to where my base of operations was. He came after a while, and after seeing him, I thought that he was simple to convince to be a soldier for my goals. And I did, even allowing him to control his own forces, and I did convince him that he was a valuable ally. He wasn't, he was simply a way to meet an end, part of my goal at the time. I let him leave me while I waited for things to go forward. The man (called Ike Ceres) who was allied to me appeared before me again, probably revived like me by whoever is the real puppetmaster in this "game". However, I could not think this way, so it was like the first time we met; he became my second in command and he went out his way from my gaze to do my work. So now I had my army to make sure nothing happens. My base of operations within the Continuum Error itself was modified without my knowledge at the time, given an easy gateway between it and a tower which was created out of thin air. It wasn't created by my own hands, but at the time, I thought it was mine. I just sat there, unaware of my own role as a pawn for this plan which I had no knowledge of... I just sat there, until more and more people started waltzing in and trying to fight me. Idiots, all of them I thought as I wiped them all out, but the Continuum Error's time distortion kept repeating the events, and I could still remember all of this... It became annoying as my plans finally reach their final stage, until time resets again and I'm forced back into the first stage of everything... I even killed Kiba at one point, but as everything reached its end goal, time reset back to the beginning... It was almost insulting how much the repetition seemed to be a crutch to everything I'm doing... Eventually, time resets started to wind down, as I decided to have Relius make some form of security in the tower. He said to me that he would have Phantom do it. I still didn't care, since I wouldn't have to be with these people for long, so I didn't ask who the hell that was. I just sat there until something started to creep into my lair, this white mist which led to a crack in my throne room's wall... It was to the Boundary, this world's version of the dark void. Suddenly, my mind started to flood with information about Kiba having a family... A wife and daughter... I just kept it to myself and ignored the crack... But then that green haired man came into my throne room... Carrying in an unconscious blonde girl with him as he just ignored me... As soon as I brought it up, he said it would be for against another person, someone in a red coat with white hair... I did not meet him in the grouping of people who were just strolling in, but as I thought that, I remembered the observer, who was the first in the cycle. Sure enough, he had an army of people outside the tower as they met with my minions and allies. It still did not matter, but then I did not see the white-haired man among the group, based on my ally's description. I checked around the perimeter of the tower and sure enough... There he was, going towards the entrance with others beside him... The green haired man told me his name was Ragna and that I should pay close attention to him. Yet again, I did not care for these minor problems, since they can be easily dealt with and quickly at that. I had green hair call up his allies to provide defense against this, while I just sat back and waited. However, something decided to come upstairs without me noticing... That kid that could control his own blood. He tried to pick a fight with me specifically, but I just let Yuuki toy with him for a while until kicking him out. By the time he was done as a problem, he was practically a blood fountain. Terumi tried to complain to me about how boring all this was, while I just stayed silent and waited for the Continuum Error to start doing its job... Or at least for another time reset. Sometime passes, and the observer's army turns out to be weak against my forces. I almost laughed at how quickly they fell, but I decided to keep a serious face, since the man beside me had been smiling for the entirety of time I've known him. Finally arrives Ragna... Alongside Kiba... They approach us and Terumi decided to bring out the blonde soldier girl in front of them, angering red coat. I taunted them for a bit until letting Terumi say whatever he wanted... Until something small was shot into his eye, and the shooter was my second in command, who said that he quit the role... I said fine as I paused time and proceeded to ram a large sword through his chest multiple times. I then left him to die as combat started... Kiba used that Artimus Unit against me again, but I wasn't going to go down this time... I don't know why I persisted when I was easily defeated before, but it might've been because I had spare energy beside me... I absorbed Terumi into myself and amalgamated... My thoughts blurred out as our minds shared the same headspace... Everything is a blank, but what I do know is that I died once again... Terumi might've survived or not, I do not know because I was once again revived by the same man... This time, I regained my memories of the pervious attempt and tried to fight against the man again... He grabbed me and threw me to the ground again... And I was knocked out again... I awoke in an odd location... Embedded into the side of a marble pillar... I started to break free from my prison as I saw the place I've been kept in crumbling apart... I saw a grouping of people below me... They were filled with people who tried to stop me during the first and second Continuum Error... And Kiba was also among them... I saw a woman sharing in his sense of design, probably the daughter... However, she looked as though she was already in her 20s... I thought about how long I was out until I realized my captors were all dead on the ground... I was overjoyed with this outcome, along with me finally breaking out of the pillar. I tried to leave, but my power still hadn't returned to me... The observer started teleporting people away to other worlds, including Kiba... As soon as he departed, Artimus' effects were gone instantly and I regained power... I left as soon as possible, leaving this world forever... As I left, I saw the crack once more, as it starts to disperse and disappear... I leave it alone as I go back to my kingdom... A place which has mostly decayed in my absence... I went to my fortress, which was the same as inside the Continuum Error... I would've go to plan a counterattack, but the whole experience traumatized me... Broken me... The idea of helplessness even when I'm a god was terrifying to me for obvious reasons... So I, the artificial god, have basically been a hermit these past years, sitting, waiting, watching... I am Continuum, the Watcher... ---- The man stood up from his throne and raised his hand to in front of his face. With a snap of his fingers, he suddenly appeared in front of me, but somehow still in silhouette. "I told you all this simply because I want someone to know that I once existed... No... Because I want someone to know I DO exist..." He said as he stared me in the eye. "You're nothing but a bystander that just so happened to stumble into my view, so don't go thinking you're special because you were summoned by a deity..." Another snap of his fingers, and he disappeared. "I'll send you down to your world again, because I want you to spread word of my existence until they're well aware of me, for when I do return to the limelight..." I heard another snapping sound as appear in a field, full of green grass and fully brightened by light. It's daytime, as I wonder what had just happened. Category:Story Category:King of Braves